


Middle of the Night

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One-word prompts for my new favourite OTP! Pink, stars, honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Night

Bucky liked Jemma in the lab. That was where he had first found her. It had quickly become a safe haven for him. She talked to him animatedly about things he didn’t understand, and sometimes they just sat there in silence.

Jemma had been a good friend.

Then one night she’d become something more.

Waking in the darkness of an unfamiliar room, alone, set him on edge. Quickly, Bucky recalled Jemma pulling him into her room and then pushing him onto her bed, but she was gone now.

Noise from outside the room drew his attention.

After quickly pulling on a pair of boxer briefs he went in search of her.

When he did locate Jemma she was in the kitchen facing away from him. Bucky was quiet enough that she had no idea she was there, so he just watched her.

Her hair was mussed from sleep, and he remembered his fingers buried in it, pulling at the strands. When he took in her dark blue tank top littered with tiny stars and her bright pink underwear he allowed himself a smile. Long pale legs ended with bare feet. Those same legs that had been wrapped around him and the heels of her feet had dug into his back.

She sighed and taped her nails on the counter.

With quiet steps, mastered by decades of training, he came behind her and rested his hands on her hips. She jumped and gasped. Bucky chuckled against her ear.

"Bucky!"

"What are you doing?" He asked and glanced up onto her counter.

"Waiting on my tea, I couldn’t sleep. And I was hungry."

Buckly glanced at the empty plate and smiled to himself. “You could have woken me,” he said against her throat as he began placing kisses to her skin. She dropped her head back against his chest.

"I-I was going to let you sleep."

His right hand slid beneath her tank top and traveled up to cup her breast. “I’m sure I could have helped you go back to sleep.” To prove his point he gripped her hip tighter and pulled her back against him, letting her feel how positive he was.

Jemma didn’t respond, only made a soft whimper as he lightly pinched her nipple.

Gently, he pulled her around to face him. Her face was still sleepy, bare of make up from her shower. It made his chest hurt to look down at her. It almost seemed to good to be true that she actually cared for him.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Bucky grabbed the underside of her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. As he stepped between her legs and pulled her to the edge her arms went around his neck.

When he kissed her she was sweet and he couldn’t help but pull away, prop his forehead against herown, and smile at her. “What were you eating?”

"Toast and honey," Jemma responded with a small laugh.

After that they didn’t say another word. Bucky pulled her tank top from her body and claimed her lips again.


End file.
